ngapakfandomcom_map_bms-20200214-history
Pitulung:Editing
Pendahuluan Sing dimangsud ngowahi/ngedit/ngerobah nangkene kuwe kabeh proyek-proyek web basis mediawiki sing ditangani nang Yayasan Wikia, antarane: # kiye salah sijine situs web sing kalebu ensiklopedia online bebas ulih diowahi sapa baen, uga bisa digunakna kanggo #wiktionary kebutuwan kamus online, #wikiquote situs web sing isi kumpulan kutipan-kutipan lan parikan-parikan sekarepe Rika bae los kono suka-suka Rika, #wikisource situs web sing isi kumpulan tulisan-tulisan thok ya kena, lan #wikibooks situs web sing isi kumpulan buku-buku online. Isi sekang tulisane kuwe kabeh berasal seka kontribusi kabeh panganggo. Masing-masing proyek samestine miwa utawa gel. GO ngakses situs , lebokna alamat nganggo format . Mulai menyunting Rika aja gamam ora usah wedi nek arep nyunting nangkene. Menyunting utawa ngowahi/ngedit/ngerobah salah siji kaca nang kuwe mayar tur kepenak. Rika ukur perlu ngeklik "tobol sunting" sing ana nduwur saben kaca (halaman). Sewise diklik njuran ndongol kothakan amba sing isine kode sekang kaca sing arep disunting. Tapi nek go coba-coba apa jajal dhisit disaranaken nyunting kaca Kothak Wedhi utawa nek nang Wikipedia bahasa Indonesia diarani bak Pasir utawa sandbox angger nang Wikipedia bahasa Inggris. Kaca halaman khusus ora bisa disunting panganggo merga halaman kuwe dilindungi utawa digembok. Contone Kaca-kaca khusus. Rika uga kadhang ukur nemukna tombol "lihat sumber" "deleng sumber" udu koh "sunting" tandane kaca / halaman kuwe anu disegel. Suntingan Pertama Go mulai kepriwe carane nulis artikel nang kene, bukak kaca halaman kothak Wedhi lewih dhisit carane yakuwe diklik link-nge. Banjur klik kothak sunting go mbukak kothak edit/sunting secara Pitulung:VisualEditor. Sewise kothak sunting muncul, ketik tulisan ngisor kiye nang kotak sunting halaman kothak wedhi: Kiye suntingan pertama inyong Kiye suntingan pertama inyong nganggo gaya kandel (bold) Kiye suntingan pertama inyong nganggo gaya mereng (italic) Sewise kuwe klik tombol Publish nang sisih tengen (ora usah wedhi nek ana tulisan Rika ora kadhaftar mlebu. Alamat IP-ne Rika bakal nang sajarah panyuntingan kaca kiye. Publish bae nggo nyimpan suntingan lan deleng kasile. Nek go pindah ora nganggo Visual Editor, gunakan tanda panah mengisor nang pinggir tombol Sunting pilih tulisan Classic Editor banjur nangkono mengko ana cara loro yakuwe nang belah nduwur kan ana tulisan Visual kuwe maksude go nulis mayaran nek Rika handal pinter tur mahir bisa gunakna sing Source gaya nulise wis nganggo kode-kode wiki lha nek arep deleng pratinjo-ne klik tombol putih sisih tengen kana Pra tayang. Nggunakna markup wiki Markup wiki biasa digunakna nek ora bisa gawe prakara tulisan nganggo tulisan biasa, kayata ngandelna (menebalkan0 huruf lan judule. Ana nangisor kiye dhaftar markup serta contone. Text formatting markup Paragraf Go mulai paragraf anyar, sogna saja baris kosong. Atauwa Rika bisa meksa go gawe paragraf karo tag HTML . tag HTML Tag HTML kuwe ulih dienggo nang lan nang sembarang Wiki liyane, minangka conto , , lan . Kiye berlaku nangendi bae Rika arep nganggo. Lebokna simbol Simbol dan karakter spesial lainnya tidak tersedia pada keyboard anda tetapi dapat di masukkan melalui kode khusus. Kode tersebut di sebut juga HTML entities. Sebagai contoh, code →''' ketika dimasukkan akan tampil seperti right arrow HTML simbol → dan '''— ketika dimasukkan akan di tampilkan sebagai em dash HTML symbol — ---- Note: Arahkan mouse Anda pada karakter untuk mengetahui kode digunakan. Simbol yang tidak tersedia akan tampil seperti kotak kosong. See the list of all HTML entities on the Wikipedia article List of HTML entities. Additionally, MediaWiki supports two non-standard entity reference sequences: &???; and &???; which are both considered equivalent to ‏ which is a right-to-left mark. (Used when combining right to left languages with left to right languages in the same page.) Mengunaken Kode HTML Kode HTML yang bisa digunakan untuk membantu saat menyunting artikel di Wikipedia adalah : Kode html catatan : tidak semua kode html bisa digunakan dalam membantu penyuntingan di Wikipedia. Membuat_link Pranala di Wikipedia (atau proyek Wikimedia Foundation yang lain) dapat dibuat dengan cara menulis Nama halaman yang menghasilkan Nama halaman dengan warna biru jika sudah ada halamannya atau merah jika sebaliknya. Jika anda menambahkan tulisan Kategori: atau xx: didepan judul halaman, akan membuat format sendiri. Jika anda ingin tulisan yang ditampilkan berbeda dengan nama halaman, cara menulisnya adalah Tulisan yang ingin ditampilkan. Membuat Pengalihan Pengalihan dapat dibuat dengan menulis #REDIRECT atau #ALIH dan setelah itu pranala ke halaman tujuan. Setelah dibuat, akan muncul halaman dengan isi "Halaman pengalihan" dan dibawahnya ada pranala ke halaman yang dituju. Halaman seperti ini dapat dilihat dengan URL http://xx.namaproyek.org/w/index.php?title=Nama_halaman&redirect=no, jika berberntuk seperti ini http://xx.namaproyek.org/wiki/Nama_halaman, akan menampilkan halaman tujuan dari halaman pengalihan. Menggunakan Template Templat di sini (dan proyek-proyek lain) dapat digunakan dengan mengetik . Parameter-parameter dapat ditambah dengan mengetik atau jika parameternya memiliki nama parameter. Parameter dapat ditambah dengan cara menambahkan "|isi parameter" atau "|nama parameter=isi parameter" didepan parameter sebelumnya. Menggunakan Kategori Kategori digunakan dengan cara menulis Kategori:Nama kategori. Jika ditulis disebuah halaman, maka isi kategori yang ditulis akan berisi halaman dengan kategori itu. Kategori juga bisa berkategori, jika ditulis dikategori, maka muncul dengan subkategorinya dan di bagian 'Subkategori'. Menambah interwiki dapat ditaruh di dalam sebuah halaman dengan cara mengetik xx:Nama halaman, xx adalah kode bahasa ISO-639 yang dituju sedangkan Nama halaman adalah nama halaman sejenis dengan bahasa lain. Jika penulisannya xx:Nama halaman, pranalanya akan muncul di bagian "Bahasa lain" yang berada di kiri halaman. Untuk hasil yang tidak menampilkannya di Bahasa lain, cara penulisannya seperti ini xx:Nama halaman yang akan menampilkannya seperti xx:Nama halaman.